Judgement
It is hard to classify Judgement as a hero, anti-hero or villain. Judgement is closer to a force of nature. Judgement is inspired by Ghost Rider. Judgement possesses the powers Nephalem Physiology, Punishment, Penance Stare and Supernatural Regeneration as they are described on the Super Power Wiki. I have been wanting to make a Nephalem character since around the time I first made Blood Lust but I thought it might be a bit too strong, obviously, I have now decided to create the character anyway, it's not like I don't already have overpowered superheroes but Judgement is possibly the strongest. Judgement is the Arch-Enemy of Calamity, Divine Damnation. Judgement's Theme is Unholy Confessions by Avenged Sevenfold. Full Powers List Nephalem Physiology * Transcendent Form: As an ethereal being, Nephalems possess a body of divine nature that allows advanced physical abilities. ** Ethereal Physiology: Possess a body made of the Aether (hence the name "ethereal being"). *** Absolute Existence: Control the aspects of existence whether Mental, Physical, and Spiritual. *** Energy Perception: Possess the ability to see the energies that flow through the universe. *** Extrasensory Perception: Possess an incredible psychic perception. *** Higher Consciousness: Nephalems naturally possess a level of consciousness that is beyond normal humans. *** Immortality: Become immune to aging, and live indefinitely without food, drink, sleep, or air. *** Invulnerability: Gain immunity to nearly all forms of harm. *** Omnifarious: Will be able to alter their malleable structure to an unlimited degree. *** Regenerative Healing Factor: If injured somehow, user can heal from any injury inflicted. *** Spatial-Temporal Lock: They are immune to to the effects of Time and Space. *** Supernatural Condition: Have the supernatural degree of physical/mental attributes that only a divine spirit can possess. * Divine-Demonic Force Manipulation: As offspring of an angel and a demon, Nephalems can control both holy and unholy forces and powers. * Ethereal Manipulation: They can generate and control Aether, a powerful, primordial element that was used to create the universe itself as well as Nether, the chthonian element, that flows through the realms of the Living and the Dead. This allows powers such as: ** Nigh Omnipotence: '''As stated before, Nephalems are beings with the potential to become more powerful than Angels, and Demons. And because of the high level of control over both Aether and Netheral forces, the wielder can possess vast, but limited, amounts of power. This can allow powerful abilities such as: *** '''Healing: Heal numerous amounts of people at a very high level with just a wave of the hand. *** Elemental Manipulation: Control the elements around them to a degree that allows control of their environment. *** Holy Fire Manipulation/Hell-Fire Manipulation: The power to manipulate the mystical flames of hell and the power to manipulate holy flames, which embodies the Purifying aspect of Fire. *** Reality Warping: Warp reality at a level that depends on the wielders experience and willpower. *** Resurrection: Revive deceased individuals no matter how long. *** Superpower Manipulation: Conjure/Control supernatural energies that can empower chosen individuals. *** Space-Time Manipulation: Utilize the forces of time and space to influence certain events. *** Telekinesis: Transcendent level ability to manipulate structures at a subatomic level. *** Twilight Manipulation: As mentioned before, Nephalems possess power from both Light and Darkness, allowing control over the element of Twilight. **** Photo-Umbrakinesis: Gain a hybrid ability to control the elements of Light/Darkness to a wider degree. **** Twilight Conjuration: Create anything based on the wielder's thoughts, and feelings to the level where you can conjure whole cities. **** Twilight Dimensional Manipulation: Use the power to manipulate many dimensional energies to a high level and travel to planes of both Energy and Matter. **** Twilight Energy Control: Manipulate that energy in a variety of powerful ways. Punishment * Banishment * Curse Inducement * Death Inducement * Imprisonment * Guilt Inducement * Irony Inducement * Torment Inducement Supernatural Regeneration * Accelerating Regeneration * Bone Regeneration * Contaminant Immunity * Disease Immunity * Immortality * Injury Immunity * Mental Regeneration * Nerve Regeneration * Reforming * Regenerative Durability * Regrowth * Pain Suppression * Self-Sustenance * Supernatural Body * Thermal Resistance Penance Stare * Death Inducement * Fear Inducement * Hypnotic Vision * Incineration * Insanity Inducement * Killing Eyes * Neurocognitive Deficit * Pain Inducement * Paralysis Inducement * Petrifying Gaze * Soul Mutilation Category:Character Category:Super Heroes Category:OP